Jim and Ned story
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Jim has the house to himself. Ned turns up to collect something. What else could happen? slash


Jim Clancy returned to his Grandview home on a sunny Thursday afternoon, glad to have a long three day weekend alone. His wife Melinda, had gone to see her mother who had to go to hospital for some kind of surgery. Not that Jim liked the thought of not seeing his wife for three days, but he also enjoyed his alone time.

He walked through the front door of the house into the hall. He made he way straight to the kitchen unbuttoning his paramedic shirt as he walked. He got to the fridge and pulled out a beer while throwing his shirt to the ground. A note was on the fridge, Melinda must have left it for him coming home, just about how much she would miss him.

After quickly finishing a beer, he headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs un doing his belt. He got to the stairs, the belt was thrown down a few feet back, Jim got up the first two steps before pulling down his trousers. The hall and kitchen were decorated with all of his discarded clothing, he now was walking up the rest of the stairs in his green boxer-briefs.

He stood in the landing, reached up to the ceiling to remove a board that gave him access to the attic. He climbed up the ladder and felt about the cold, dark space. He found what he was looking for, a show box. He returned to the landing and tidied away the ladder. He held the shoe box tightly against his smooth, beautiful chest as he walked into his bedroom. He set the box on the bed and opened it, revealing all of his naughty treasures. This box contained all things that Jim enjoyed to do while Melinda was away for a bit, for instance, a dildo, but plugs, gay DVDs ect. Jim hid these away in the attic so that wife Melinda would never find them.

He removed his underwear to reveal a beautiful piece of manhood. He fished through the box to pull out a pale blue G string. Jim put this on. He started to set up his DVD when he heard a car pulling up the drive out side. He panicked and quickly got up to see who it was. It was Ned Banks, the gorgeous son of friend Delia Banks. Jim rushed to his wardrobe and put on his thigh high bathrobe. He rushed downstairs as the doorbell went. He answered the door to the beautiful boy, who looked a bit shocked to see Jim in a bathrobe so short.

"Hi Ned, what's up?" Jim asked nervously.

"Ummm" Ned said nervously, trying to remember why he was here. "Yeah, Melinda told my mom that there was some stuff here for her at the store. Do you know where it is?"

Jim looked agitated that his alone time was being interrupted, Ned couldn't have possibly picked a worse time to call.

Jim saw in the lounge a box which was labelled 'Delia'. "This must be it" Jim said.

He walked on through to the lounge. Ned had walked into the hall noticing all of Jims discarded clothes laying on the floor. He looked over to Jim who was now bending down to pick up the box. Jims position revealed a very noticeable ass to Ned. At this point, Ned felt his pants tighten.

Jim bought the box over to Ned and handed it to him. Jim tried to get Ned out, but Ned had other things on his mind. "Actually, before I go do you mind if I get a glass of water?" Ned asked.

"Sure" said Jim, getting more agitated at the unwelcomed visit of the younger boy.

They walked into the kitchen. Jim opened a cupboard door and reached up to get a glass for Ned. Ned watched as the older man stretched, his robe climbed up a bit with him, revealing to Ned another view of Jims ass. Jim poured Ned the water. They talked for a bit. Jim looked away for a minute, Ned took this opportunity and purposely spilled the water onto the floor. "I'm so sorry" he lied.

Jim gathered paper towels bent down again to dry up the mess while saying "Don't worry Ned, these things happen."

This angle revealed the most to Ned, A perfect view of a perfect ass. "Nice" he said out loud.

Jim blushed, he knew what Ned was talking about, Jim had forgotten what he was revealing to the boy. "Really?" he joked. Instead of taking the obvious hint of 'nice' he applied it to his choice of underwear. "I got them cheap online." He laughed.

"Me too" replied Ned, pulling up the bond of his own blue G string. Jim looked from the band to the boys eyes, who was already looking back to his.

They walked towards each other without a doubt in mind. Jim wrapped his hands around Ned's head and pulled him for a long passionate kiss.

A while later he pulled it away. Jim swallowed and said "Follow me."

He walked towards the stairs and on up, Ned followed not far behind. When they reached the landing, Jim discarded his robe revealing a full shot of his perfect ass to Ned. Ned took this as an invitation to remove his shirt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled down the jeans to reveal the blue G string. Ned's skin was much paler than Jims. Ned removed the G string to reveal his hard 8" manhood.

"Wow" gasped Jim "its bigger than mine." They laughed and Jim bent down and started stroking the boys shaft. After several hard thrusts he put it in his mouth. He sucked for a while before rolling the younger man onto the bed. Ned lay with his arms behind his back as the older man sucked. He managed to pulls the G string off the older man and started to play with his butt hole.

Ned was a complete novice to this kind of sex, but Jim thought he was managing quite well. Ned inserted a finger into Jims entrance, then a second, then a third. Jim felt ready for a forth, but Ned pulled his fingers away and Jim stopped sucking. Jim knew what to do now. He positioned him self onto of Ned. He sat on Ned's hard cock, letting it fir into his entrance. Jim eased his way in. Jim now was comfortable with the manhood in his butt. He and Ned faced each other. Ned still sat with both arms behind his head while Jim began to bounce up and down the younger boy, while also pleasuring himself.

They had not cared for protection or lube, they were just living in the moment, they were so concentrated on each other that nothing else mattered.

Ned felt ready, and after a few more hard thrusts he comed into Jim. Jim moaned in pleasure, and soon shot his own load up to younger boys face and body. Ned licked around for any remains n his face, not letting anything go to waste. They lay for a while and decided to get up and take a shower. Jim and Ned had agreed that from now on whenever they were both free when Melinda was away, they'd come right back here. Ned just had to find a thigh high robe for himself now…

The end


End file.
